


更衣室

by hammeredz



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammeredz/pseuds/hammeredz
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Kim Hyojin
Kudos: 6





	更衣室

金晓珍刚把便服换上，就感觉到从背后伸出一双大手在轻捏他的腰肉，转过身来正对上那双亮晶晶的眸子

“你别碰我...”

金晓珍的话还没说完沈宰营就欺身吻了上来，熟练地撬开紧抿的嘴唇，将舌头探了进去，霎时吻得他乱了呼吸。沈宰营边吻边把膝盖挤进金晓珍的双腿间，一只手伸进了上衣，在光滑的脊背上摩挲着，另一只手隔着裤子抚摸里面的性器，一寸寸的在他身上点火

金晓珍用残存的理智推开了沈宰营

“万一有人发现了怎么办”

他边说话边后退，每退一步沈宰营就往前进一步，直至墙角，没有可以躲避的地方。沈宰营厚着脸皮抱住金晓珍，把头埋在金晓珍的肩膀上，讨好地蹭着他的颈窝

“我锁门了，不会有人发现的...”

“哥今天太漂亮了，我忍了好久...”

沈宰营又抬起头去啄金晓珍微张的红唇，一路亲到脖颈处，轻轻的啃咬起来，手也从后背绕到了前面，隔着衣服去搓揉金晓珍的乳头，然后用裤子里鼓胀的下身去顶他

“我想做...让我做...求你了...晓珍哥”

金晓珍哪里受得了沈宰营这样软磨硬泡，轻推了几下没有推开，只能任由沈宰营在他身上为所欲为，裤裆里的小兄弟也有了抬头的迹象

沈宰营很快就察觉到了金晓珍的变化，轻车熟路的解开了他的皮带，连着碍事的内裤一起扒了下来。

下体一阵凉意袭来，金晓珍下意识的想要并拢双腿，却因为沈宰营顶在两腿间的膝盖而没有得逞，嘴巴被沈宰营的双唇紧紧封住，只能发出些许轻哼表示抗议

沈宰营握住了金晓珍的分身慢慢的套弄起来，手心仿佛有火一般，烧的金晓珍嗓子发干，顶端淅淅沥沥的分泌出液体，滴在沈宰营的裤子上。金晓珍的上衣也被推到了胸膛上，沈宰营低下头含住了他挺立的乳尖，温热厚重的舌头重重的碾了上去，金晓珍腰肢一酥，整个后背弓起贴到了冰凉的墙壁上，急促的喘息着

没有比爱人迷乱的呼吸更催情的事，沈宰营的下腹很热，茎身胀痛，拉链被抵得岌岌可危，恨不得立刻把金晓珍压在身下，干得他狠狠尖叫——

但他决定暂时忍耐，先哄好金晓珍，再一步步拆开属于自己的礼物

沈宰营蹲了下来，伸出舌头轻舔了一下金晓珍的肉茎，顶端立刻兴奋的吐出了口水，沈宰营倒也不嫌弃，直接含住了饱胀的茎头，在铃口处狠狠的吮吸了一下

金晓珍浑身战栗起来，忍不住长吁了一口气

但沈宰营没给他整理呼吸的机会，直接连根含住，龟头抵着温润的口腔内壁，一阵一阵的紧缩包围，刺激的金晓珍忍不住低吟起来，十指不觉伸进了沈宰营的发间，似乎在鼓励他更进一步

环绕在狭小空间里的呼吸声越发急促，沈宰营感觉到嘴里的物件逐渐涨大，便支起身子去吻在低声唤着他姓名的嘴，一边用手继续照顾刚吐出来的性器，上面还沾着晶莹的唾液，握在手里的感觉有些滑腻，反而加快了撸动的频率

金晓珍越来越克制不住齿间溢出的呻吟，一股、两股，浓稠的液体从顶端的小孔里漏了出来，通通交代在沈宰营的掌心

“舒服吗，晓珍哥”

金晓珍不回答，只是喘着气，沈宰营扯了几张纸巾擦掉手心的黏腻，随即抱住了他，细碎的吻落在潮红的脸上，像是用唇瓣一寸一寸地描绘五官

冰凉的润滑剂顺着指尖一点点的钻进穴口，怀里的人撒娇般的喘息着，主动去解沈宰营的皮带，裤子刚掉落在地上，阳具就狰狞着从内裤里探出头来

后穴已经顺利探入了三根指头，沈宰营忽然把他整个人翻了过去，上半身几乎全贴在冰凉的墙壁上，沈宰营的大手在他的屁股上滑动，发硬的龟头在他臀缝间摩挲，金晓珍耳根发烫，下身又颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来

肠壁被挤开后争先恐后地吸住，触电一样的快感让两个人都忍不住长长的呼气，沈宰营很好地控制了力度，他轻轻的退出一点，然后再用力的捅进去，缓慢的抽插着

金晓珍两边胯都被沈宰营抓着，随着身后挺动的频率摇摇晃晃，前列腺被压迫之后这样摩擦，径道逐渐湿润，进出变得更加顺畅起来

阴囊打在金晓珍的臀肉上，发出「啪、啪」的声响，两人下肢紧密相连，有些液体伴随着律动渗出，沿著他的大腿滑落

“嗯...啊...”他哼出声来，那种甜甜的、腻腻的音调，因为担心被人听到又不敢太过放肆，挠得沈宰营心里痒痒的，下身也逐步加快了动作

金晓珍突然像被夹了尾巴一样一个激灵，沈宰营二话不说就冲着那一处用力的顶撞，阴茎撑满了甬道，使劲地推着情欲的开关。

闭着眼睛接受顶撞，金晓珍的睫毛不住颤抖，感觉眼角的水汽越积越多，快感让他的神经都变得很软，就算想要去对抗，也溃不成军，只能被动的接受恼人的情潮。

前面等候多时的性器也被握住套弄起来，沈宰营炙热的手让他很舒服，连着后方的快感强攻着金晓珍的神经，连哼出的音调都变高了许多

“喜欢吗”

似乎怕金晓珍没有听清，沈宰营俯身在他耳边确认

“晓珍哥，喜欢吗”

“喜欢...喜欢”

金晓珍大腿抽紧着颤抖起来

“喜欢宰营...啊...”

难得的坦诚让沈宰营十分受用，铆足了劲在里面冲撞，一下一下叫着他的名字，在释放之前离开了金晓珍的身体，射在了大腿和臀肉上

金晓珍也就着后面的快感射了出来，整个身子软软的就要往下坠，沈宰营搂住他的腰，金晓珍便顺势靠在怀里，两人柔柔腻腻地吻在一起，久到每一秒都像是永恒的一秒


End file.
